


christmas miracle

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [17]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, chenle's a wizard but jisung doesnt know, chenles whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: jisung's upset that it won't be snowing for the third year in a row. chenle refuses to have that.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 23 days of wonder [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 25





	christmas miracle

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 17 - magic

"Stupid weather," Jisung sighs, resting his head on the back of the couch as he turns off the television.

Chenle looks up from his lying position on the floor, "What?"

"It's not going to snow this year," the younger's pouting as he lifts his head to look at his boyfriend. "It's been so long since it snowed, Lele. I just want to make a snowman."

"Maybe there'll be a Christmas miracle," Chenle suggests, shrugging. Yeah, a Christmas miracle in the form of Zhong Chenle, Chenle thinks, smiling to himself as he goes back to watching a video on his phone.

When Jisung goes to sleep, it's cold, but there's still no snow. When he wakes up, a body is jumping on the bed, saying his name over and over.

"What?" He groans, rolling onto his stomach. "What?"

"Guess what," Chenle's breath is surprisingly cold when he whispers in Jisung's ear, a clear smile in his voice.

"What?" Jisung huffs, not in the mood for his guessing games.

"It's snowing."

Jisung's body doesn't move and Chenle huffs, "I'm not kidding!"

"They said it wouldn't snow, Chenle, I'm not dumb," Jisung rolls his eyes.

"Fine, I'll show you, then," and then Chenle's weight disappears off Jisung's back and he hears the front door open and close. Jisung shakes his head slightly, shoving his head under his pillow to try and go back to sleep.

"Jisung, I'm warning you now," Chenle says a few minutes later and Jisung scoffs into the bed. "No? Alright then." He hears his feet shuffling closer and the blankets being pulled from him and he groans. There's a chilling liquid on his neck two seconds later and he gasps in shock, bolting up in his bed as he feels the back of his neck, the cold liquid trailing down his back.

"Chenle, what the--" He turns and spots white in his hand, and he recognizes it to be snow. "What?" He forgets all about the chilling cold on his bare back and dashes up to the window, opening the blinds to see that Chenle hadn't been lying earlier.

"It's snowing," he breathes in disbelief. "The weatherman said--"

"Weather changes all the time," Chenle shrugs.

"Woah," Jisung breathes, turning his head to look at Chenle. "You're right, Christmas miracles do exist."

Chenle laughs, nodding as he asks, "Want to go build a snowman?"

Jisung doesn't have to know that Chenle stayed up all night, contacting his dead relatives on how to make it snow overnight.

**Author's Note:**

> @skyfalljaem on twitter


End file.
